The Magic Games
Raya: Time for the annual Magic Games, where witches and wizards from all over compete in contests! The only rules are: #1 No severe body damage to another competitor, or you are disqualified. They will be healed quickly by Amber and 5 here. (they wave) #2 We would usually say no time travel. But today, we're making an exception! Alright, let's begin! Our first contestants are: Luca Thymar, Micheal Jackson, Ultra Violet and-Goldfish Darkskull? Goldfish: Ha what I did made Raya say that thing. Agent: Seriously? You put your name in? Goldfish: Duh. Agent: (facepalms) no comment... Raya: Seeing as Goldfish is not a Wizard, that makes it automatically the closest witch/wizard to Goldfish, Saltine Darkskull. Saltine: Me? Agent: Yeah you! Now go up! Raya: Alright, Luca, Micheal, and Saltine you- Micheal: Wait, who put my name in? Goldfish: I did. Micheal: Why, you little- Smilez: Nevamind! Zo: Ooh, I'm joining. Smilez: Alright, Raya, add Zola-noro-ama Jenkins to the list! Cyndy: We're in! Smilez: Cyndy, Sandy, and Myndy Dabug! Brennan: If Zo's in, I'm in. Brendan: If Brennan's in, then I'm not. Smilez: Um, Brendan, you two are kinda attached... Brendan: Darn. Smilez: Alright, Brennan and Brendan Nathanson! Raya: HOLD IT! Everyone's going to play. It's just Luca, Micheal, Ultra Violet, and Saltine are first. All: Oh. Raya: Ok, in this round you have to show off your powers. Meagan: Show off? Define. Raya: Say if you were a fire witch, you would show it off by making a design with fire, show the crowd how well in control you are with it, or show how it can burn down a bush. Meagan: Ah. Raya: First off... Luca! Time to show them what you've got! Do you need any objects before you begin? Luca: Uh, no. Here goes! (She makes a big vine thingy start growing, then jumps on it and rides around the stadium. She then yells "STAMPEDE!" and then everyone hears a bunch of cows come and make a hole in the stadium. Goldfish jumps on a cow, and Luca picks him off with a vine) Raya: Cool! Next up, Micheal. Micheal: I'm dead. Smilez: Try again. Micheal: Um, any human volenteers? Smilez: No thanks. 10: She's in. Smilez: Screw you. Goldfish: I'll do it. Agent: same. Micheal: OK, into the arena with you three. Also, unless you want 6 here (6 waves) to tell everybody that you're going out with someone, don't stand too close. (Smilez, Goldfish, and Agent do as he says) Micheal: Well, here goes. (Snaps his fingers and they drop to the ground, dead asleep) Raya: Well? Micheal:....That's it. I can make them fall asleep; I can't make them wake up. 6: Well this should be fun. (12 hours later) Smilez: (Wakes up) What the? What happened? Is it snowing? 6: Further proof that she is crazy. (24 hours later) Goldfish: (Wakes up) Wh-wh hapn'd? Smilez: We fell asleep. Duh. Goldfish: Well, why didnt you wake me up? Smilez:... I dunno. Want me to wake Agent up? Goldfish: Yes. Smilez: OK. (Wals over to where Agent is sleeping, then leans towards his ear) HEY AGENT! WAKE UP ALREADY!!!!!!!! (Stands back up).......Well, that failed. (48 hours later) Smilez: OK, nobody can sleep that long. It's physically impossible. Raya: Creepy. (Agent wakes up) Agent: Wh-huh? Smilez: It's about time. Micheal: Well, that's my power. Yay. Raya: OK, up next is Ultra Violet. Christalyn: Think she's gonna show? Meagan: (shrugs) Ultra Violet: (floats in) I'm here! Raya: Ok, so we are- Ultra Violet: Don't worry, I know. My turn to show my power. (grabs her special note pad and her thick, swirly, pink pencil and begins to draw) Meagan: What is she doing? Infra Red: Part of her power is to draw stuff to life. Walter: Anyone see him come in? Ulta Violet: (lifts her pencil) Done! Ok, get ready! (A pink dolphin jumps from the page) Aaron: A pink dolphin? Walter: A boto. It lives in South America. (Violet jumps onto the dolphin, and it leaps into the air. Then she scribbles more on her notepad. Waters floods in. They dive under. Then spheres of neon purple lights burst from the water, and then the water melts away. The boto disappears in a flash, leaving Violet in midair. The spheres explode and sparkles fall all around them. Ultra Violet drifts down to the ground.) Raya: Good job. Saltine's turn. Need anything? Saltine: Yes. some nachos. Raya: Uh, oooookaaaaaay...here... Saltine: Who's hungry? Goldfish: Uh sis, that's too small to feed all of us... Saltine:...oh...I guess it is...I can fix that! (The nachos grow until each chip is the size of a person. Everyone eats nachos) Goldfish: MMMMMMMMMM nacho-ee. Raya: In the next round, you have to- Goldfish, what are you doing? Goldfish:.......................................................is this not the right time for limbo? Agent: No, no its not... Goldfish:...oh Then, a giant flying monster burst in. Asduf: WHAT THE FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF..... *everyone stares at Agent* Agent: What? Asduf: ...ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff...... Agent: Oh, right, cussing is banned, whatever. Asduf: ffffffudge. Category:Stories Category:Unfinished Stories